sonicfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Bunnie Rabbot
thumb|200px It's Bunnie Rabbot, sugah! And you, suh... how dare you attack mah friends that way! - Bunnie Rabbot Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette is een 18-jarig goudbruin konijn uit de Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) tv-series en de Archie Comics, in beide versies een prominent lid van de Freedom Fighters. Ze is in haar jeugd voor één-derde gerobotiseerd, wat zowel zijn voordelen (superkrachten) als nadelen (controleverlies) heeft. Ze praat altijd met haar standaard zuidelijk accent en volkse stopwoordjes als "sugah" en "y'all". Sonic SatAM In de serie is Bunnie Rabbot een van de Freedom Fighters die vecht tegen Dr. Robotniks dictatoriale regime. Haar gedeeltelijke robotisatie wordt nooit in de serie uitgelegd. Haar linkerarm en beide benen bezitten hierdoor superkrachten waardoor ze het sterkste lid is van de Freedom Fighters. Ze geeft onder meer Tails les in vechtkunst terwijl Rotor experimenteert met haar ledematen. Tijdens de serie proberen ze een De-Roboticizer uit te vinden, hoewel dit maar één keer voor enkele uren lukte. Bunnies grootste verlangen is haar oude ledematen weer terug te krijgen. Bunnie gebruikt haar ledematen niet vaak om te vechten maar laat dit aan Sonic over. Ze gebruikt deze vooral om deuren of sloten te ontgrendelen tijdens missies in Robotropolis. Ze is goede vrienden met Sonic, Sally en Rotor, en behandelt Tails als een neefje (Tails noemt haar dan ook 'Aunt Bunnie'). Antoine werkt haar echter meestal op de zenuwen. Ze heeft geen liefdesleven in de televisieserie, maar heeft met vrijwel elk mannelijk lid van de Freedom Fighters geflirt. Archie Comics In de strips van Archie Comics, gebaseerd op de televisieserie, speelt ze ook een grote rol. Haar persoonlijkheid en krachten matchen, hoewel haar achtergrond aangepast is. thumb|Sonic en Rotor redden Bunnie van volledige robotisatie (editie #3) Volgens SatAM kende Bunnie de rest van de Freedom Fighters al toen ze jong waren. Volgens de Archie Comics kwam ze er pas later bij, nadat Sonic en Rotor haar redden van een robotisatie-machine. Helaas raakte haar onderlichaam en linkerarm verloren bij het proces en is ze voortaan half-cyborg. thumb|left|Bunnie vs. een gerobotiseerde Sonic.Bunnies eerste grote heldendaad was het gevecht tegen de gerobotiseerde Sonic, die op het punt stond Knothole te vernietigen. Ze verloor het gevecht echter en raakte gewond, waarna Knuckles the Echidna op Sonic werd afgestuurd. Vlak nadat Bunnie en Antoine verkering kregen wist ze met hem Robotniks overname van Knothole tijdens Operation: EndGame te ontkomen. Ze werden echter tijdens het afluisteren van Drago Wolf gevangen genomen en naar Downunda gestuurd, waar ze samen met twee Downunda Freedom Fighters de sub-baas Crocbot uit de weg ruimden en ontsnapten. Ze keerden terug naar Mobotropolis waar ze tevergeefs probeerde te voorkomen dat de Ultimate Annihilator Knothole zou vernietigen. Uiteindelijk gebeurde dit ook niet, nadat Snively de'' Annihilator'' had gesaboteerd. Later onderging ze een mechanische upgrade door Nate Morgan waardoor de Bem, die alle Robians liet de-robotiseren, het niet mogelijk maakte haar ook van haar lichaamsdelen te verlossen. Ze zal daarom voor altijd gerobotiseerd blijven. Nadat de leerplicht weer werd ingevoerd ging ze naar de zelfde klas als Sonic, met wie ze later een aantal solo-missies uitvoerde. Eén hiervan hield in dat Bunnie in gevecht raakte met Rouge the Bat, die dacht dat Bunnie een kwaadaardige cyborg was. Ze werden uit elkaar gehaald en boden hun excuses aan. Na Sonics 'dood' en terugkeer uit de ruimte viel het hem op dat Antoine zich erg vreemd gedroeg en het had uitgemaakt met Bunnie. Bunnie wist in de Home-saga Eggman's nucleaire schip op de blazen waardoor ze een grote rol speelde in de oorlog tegen Eggman. thumb|left|Bunnie en "Sonic" (Scourge).Bunnie verloor controle over haar liefdesleven en wierp zich in de armen van Sonic, toen verwisseld met Scourge the Hedgehog. Toen ze bijna uit elkaar gehaald werd door het virus A.D.A.M. redde Sonic haar leven waarvoor ze erg dankbaar was. Later ontdekte Sonic dat Antoine eigenlijk verwisseld was met zijn tegenspeler Patch, waarna Sonic Antoine terughaalde naar Mobius en Bunnie en Antoine weer bij elkaar kwamen. Op zijn sterfbed raadde Armand D'Coolette, Antoine's vader, Antoine en Bunnie aan om te trouwen, wat kort erna gebeurde met Sonic en Sally als getuigen. Bunnie werd net als bijna alle inwoners van Knothole gevangen genomen na Knotholes thumb|Antoine vraagt Bunnie ten huwelijk.vernietiging door Eggman en Snively. Ze kwam echter vrij en ging met de rest van de inwoners van Knothole in New Mobotropolis wonen. Ze vocht mee tegen een nieuwe bedreiging, de Suppression Squad. Haar eigen tegenspeelster, Buns Rabbot, was hier niet bij nadat ze werd verstoten. De Freedom Fighters overwonnen uiteindelijk'' Super Scourge en kregen hun hoofdkwartier terug. Ze vocht mee tijdens de inval van Eggmans Eggdome en wist met Mighty the Armadillo de barricade uit de weg te ruimen. Eggman werd krankzinnig na zijn zoveelste verlies en maakte plaats voor het Iron Dominion. Het Iron Dominion werd onderschat, vooral door Bunnie. De Iron Queen kon namelijk over haar robotische ledematen waardoor ze hierdoor machteloos tegenover het Dominion stond. Ze werd bijna door de Iron Queen vermoord maar werd gered door Monkey Khan en trok zich terug uit de gevechten tegen het Dominion, tot haar grote schaamte en vernedering.controle nemen. Het Iron Dominion werd echter ook zonder haar hulp verslagen en ze ging op huwelijksreis met Antoine met gezelschap van Tails naar Cacoa Island, waar ze een opstootje kregen met de Battle Bird Armanda. Dankzij teamwork en zich voor te doen als een lid van het Iron Dominion (dankzij haar ledematen) wisten ze te ontsnappen en het huwelijksreis voort te zetten. Toen Sonic and Bunnie op een missie waren omdat de Sand Blast Freedom Fighters om back-up vroegen, verloor ze alweer controle over haar ledematen en stortte ze neer. Ze ontmoette haar oom Beauregard, een baron van het Dark Egg Legion, en ze belandde in een gevecht met Sonic door een misverstand wie de echte vijand was. Opvallend detail is dat in SatAM alleen haar benen zijn gerobotiseerd, en de Archie Comics haar volledige onderlichaam. Toch blijkt ze de mogelijkheid te hebben om kinderen te baren, aangezien ze twee kinderen (Jacques en Belle) met Antoine heeft over 30 jaar, zoals te zien in Sonic Universe, die ook gerobotiseerde ledematen hebben. Persoonlijkheid Bunnie is vrijwel altijd optimistisch en vrolijk. Ook flirt ze graag met vrijwel iedereen en heeft ze voor iedereen een koosnaam, waarin vaak het stopwoordje ''sugah ''voorkomt. Ze wilt niets liever dan haar oude ledematen weer terug hebben hoewel dit onmogelijk lijkt geworden door de beslissing die ze in de stripserie maakte. Toch is ze niet al te negatief over deze ledematen en haalt ze eruit wat erin zit. Nadat Antoine het met haar uitmaakte (hoewel dit later zijn tegenspeler Patch in vermomming bleek te zijn) bleek ze behoorlijk onstabiel in haar liefdesleven, aangezien ze zich uit jaloezie in de armen worp van Sonic (op dat moment ook verwisseld, met Scourge). Nadat Antoine en Bunnie terug bij elkaar kwamen en trouwden werd er niet meer over gesproken en zijn Bunnie en Sonic vrienden gebleven. Haar catchphrase "''Oh mah stars" is waarschijnlijk geïnspireerd door een Bugs Bunny-cartoon genaamd Water, Water Every Hare waarin Bugs Bunny zich voordoet als een kapster met een zuiderlijk accent en deze zin vaak uitspreekt. Uiterlijk In SatAM is ze lichtbruin van vacht met haar linkeroor geflapt. Ze heeft groene ogen, een pony, paarse oogmake-up, snorharen en draagt een paarse leotard. In de Archie Comics is haar vacht meestal goudgeel (hoewel soms oranje-achtig) en heeft ze met de edities mee steeds langer thumb|left|200px|Bunnie verliest controle over haar lichaamsdelen (editie 203).haar gekregen in de vorm van krullen. Haar benen, linkerarm en (alleen in de stripboeken) haar onderbuik zijn gerobotiseerd (afhankelijk van de tekenaar ook haar staart). Haar staart is meestal een pluimstaart, soms getekend als meer "Sally-achtig". Haar robotische ledematen zijn in de strips verbeterd en realistischer en haar outfit bestaat momenteel uit een bruin vest met cowboyhoed en af en toe met revolvers (hoewel het kenmerkend is voor de Freedom Fighters dat ze geen geweren gebruiken, Bunnie heeft deze revolvers dan ook nooit gebruikt). In enkele edities draagt ze echter een outfit gebasseerd op Dukes of Hazzard's ''Daisy Duke. Vaardigheden en zwaktepunten thumb|Bunnie biljart.Haar robotische ledematen geven haar superkrachten waardoor ze erg sterk is en goed is in vechten. Haar gerobotiseerde arm kan gebruikt worden als kanon en ze kan vliegen door raketten in haar voeten. Haar benen kunnen uitrekken waardoor ze meters hoog kan komen. Haar alledaagse talenten bestaan uit haarstijlen (de voornaamste reden dat ze een Freedom Fighter werd is zodat ze Sally's kapster kon zijn) en biljarten. Ze beweert dat ze de saxofoon en cymbalen kan bespelen, aangezien ze het "''sax-cymbal" van het team is. Ze kan echter niet verder leven zonder deze ledematen. Ook staat ze machteloos tegenover magneten en de Iron Queen, die haar kan bedwingen met technomagie. Vrienden en vijanden thumb|200px|Bunnie en Rouge the Bat vechten na een misverstand (editie 116)Vrienden: *Sally Acorn (beste vriendin) *Antoine D'Coolette (getrouwd) *Sonic the Hedgehog (eenmalige vergeten liefde) *Tails (tante-figuur) *Rotor Walrus *Dulcy *NICOLE *Chaotix *Rouge the Bat (na een misverstand dat leidde tot een gevecht) *Amy Rose *Monkey Khan Vijanden: *Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman *Snively *Metal Sonic *Nack the Weasel *Suppression Squad *Ixis Naugus *Destructix *A.D.A.M. (bijna door hem vermoord) *Iron Dominion (met name de Iron Queen) Categorie:Helden Categorie:Personage uit Sonic the Hedgehog (stripserie) Categorie:Personage uit Sonic the Hedgehog (televisieserie) Categorie:Freedom Fighter Categorie:Konijnen Categorie:Artikel van de week